Take a Look at Me Now
by ARPfics
Summary: It's time for Diva-Off #2! When Finn and Artie are forced to compete for a solo, they both reflect on their respective relationships as the lyrics hit home for both of them. // Set sometime soon after Sectionals


"No offense, Mr. Schue, but I'm not singing this song." Artie shook his head, staring down at the sheet music in his hands.

"I think he should sing it," Tina spoke up bravely. "He deserves more solos," she nodded excitedly.

Artie opened his mouth, pointedly avoiding the gaze of the only girl who would speak up for him. "No way-"

"I'll do it!" Finn looked up almost too quickly.

"No way," Both Rachel and Quinn piped up together. Quinn rose an eyebrow at Rachel and nodded, letting the unpopular girl speak. "I don't think he should be expressing such passionate feelings." Rachel knew the song would bring back his strong feelings for his ex-girlfriend, Quinn. At this point, she wanted him to focus on her, to finally return her feelings for him.

"That's usually the point of a ballad," Kurt rolled his eyes. He was mostly just disappointed that he'd been so instantly disqualified. Why couldn't he get more solos?

"It's no use arguing guys, I decided Artie is singing it." But as he surveyed the room, Mr. Schue wondered if he was making the right decision. Finn looked awfully willing to sing the song. Artie just looked awful. "You know what, I changed my mind. We're gonna have a diva-off. Artie vs. Finn, next Tuesday."

"No..." Finn shook his head and backed off a bit. He might want to sing the song, but one look at Quinn - and Rachel - told him he'd better not. "He can have the solo."

"Well, I don't want it," Artie narrowed his eyes, avoiding everyone's eyes now.

"Ok, great," Mr. Schue smiled brightly. "It's settled. We'll have a diva-off on Tuesday. I'll give each of you a vote, just like last time. So give it what you've got guys and let the best man win!"

Both Finn and Artie left the room defeated. Only one glee kid looked excited at this potential and strangely enough, that was Tina.

_How can I just let you walk away _

_Just let you leave without a trace _

_When I stand here taking _

_Every breath with you ooh_

_You're the only one _

_Who really knew me at all_

Finn stood on the stage in the auditorium, belting out the assigned ballad. He didn't really know the song, at all, but Brad the piano man had offered to teach him the chords. Even just glancing at the sheet music, he knew this would be the perfect song to sing to Quinn. He had spent so much time trying to take care of the baby, trying to get a job and staying by her side through all the drama. Quinn had just walked away with Puck, his best friend. He really felt like he'd been left all alone. God, sometimes when they walked down the hall together, he just wanted to punch something... namely Puck. Of course the times he'd tried, he'd gotten his ass kicked. Finn just shook his head, pouring his heart into the song. Did Quinn really knew him, like the song said she should? Quinn was the one who had wanted him out of Glee club, even when he was enjoying himself. Quinn was the one who wanted him to be the football tossing jock and nothing else. Quinn was the one who'd dumped him for Puck. There was no one who'd understood why he stayed in Glee despite it all. No one besides Mr. Schue, and of course Rachel...

_How can you just walk away from me _

_When all I can do is watch you leave _

_'Cause we've shared the laughter and the pain _

_And even shared the tears _

_You're the only one _

_Who really knew me at all _

Artie sighed, trying to give the sad song his best. He looked around the choir room and set down his guitar. Every inch of the room reminded him of her. They hadn't spoken for weeks, but he still thought of Tina, every second... especially when he was in here. They'd shared so many memories, so much joy and pain and she was there for him, through it all. Sometimes, she was the only one who seemed to understand him at all. In the end, he was the one who had left her, had made her watch him turn away from their budding relationship. Sometimes, he wondered what it must have been like, just to stand there and watch him leave. Well, maybe she deserved it. She had lied to him. Sometimes, he couldn't believe he had turned her away because of a stupid lie, because she had been brave enough to admit the truth. Still, he was too proud, too scared to forgive her. Artie shook his head. No matter what the song made him think about, he couldn't let his feelings get in the way. A lie was still a lie and if there was one thing he hated, it was liars. He could not forgive. Not yet.

* * *

"Welcome to the second glee club diva-off," Mr. Schue smiled at his glee club the next week. He looked from Artie to Finn and back again. "This time we've got a classic solo on the line, one of my personal favorites:_ Against All Odds_ by Phil Collins. In keeping with the tradition, I won't say anything, just let the two boys sing. Afterwards, we'll cast a fair vote - one vote per member. Finn, are you ready?"

Finn nodded enthusiastically and took his place. He held the microphone confidently and started singing.

_So take a look at me now _

_'Cause there's just an empty space _

_There's nothing left here to remind me _

_Just the memory of your face _

_So take a look at me now _

_'Cause there's just an empty space_

_And you coming back to me, is against the odds _

_And that's what I've got to face_

He stared at Quinn's tear-stained face as he sung. This one was for her, but he realized she was barely even looking at him. She was too busy holding Puck's hand to even notice him, standing there bearing his soul. It was almost impossible that Quinn would ever leave Puck now. Everyone knew Puck was the real father now; and Puck had stepped up to that responsibility better than Finn ever could. He had tried so hard to please her, but in the end, the simple matter of maternity and finances had won out over any real relationship him and Quinn had ever shared.

Finn's attention turned to Rachel, who was staring at him, almost making him nervous. She always seemed to understand exactly what he was going through. Rachel had been the only one to help him get a job when he was in need, no matter what her personal feelings towards him and Quinn were. She was the one who encouraged him to stay in glee club despite the drama, if only because she knew how much he enjoyed himself when he was singing. She was smiling at him now, encouraging him to do his best. He nodded unconsciously and smiled at her. Maybe she would be good for him. Finn had to try...

"OK, Artie, you're up. Tough competition." Mr. Schue just smiled like always.

Artie sighed and rolled up to the front of the room. He turned around, picked the mic off his lap and started singing.

_I wish I could just make you turn around _

_Turn around and see me cry _

_There's so much I need to say to you _

_So many reasons why _

_You're the only one _

_Who really knew me at all _

He started thinking about Tina again, despite his best intentions not to. Don't look at her, he told himself, you'll ruin the performance. He really didn't want the solo, but he was too headstrong to ruin a good performance. He looked. Her face was set; she obviously knew the lyrics all too well. Artie shuttered and thought about what he was singing. She must have cried. After his horrible reaction, how could she not? She had opened up to him and been completely honest after all this time. Could he really fault her for a stupid lie she'd gotten caught in? She must have felt like he should know the truth and unlike Quinn, she had not purposely kept the truth from him.

He knew he understood certain things about Tina that no one else did. The fact that she felt like no one ever truly accepted her; the fact that she felt invisible. Because he felt that way too. Artie had been watching Tina these past few weeks and Tina had not changed. She had not suddenly become "normal." Sure, she faked happiness when they were stuck in glee rehearsal together, but he could tell she was miserable. If anything, she had become even more withdrawn than ever. Besides her solo in True Colors, it was like she almost wasn't there. Artie sighed again. He could not do this to her; he hated seeing her like this. He knew she could really shine and maybe he was the only one who could show her that. He had to give her another chance...

_So take a look at me now_...

Finn and Artie finished the sad song and the votes were cast. Artie rolled up to Tina after practice and apologized. Tina nodded, understanding now exactly why he had reacted so strongly. Finn put his arm around Rachel protectively and she just smiled, no doubt thinking that it was about time. Mr. Schue kept smiling as he watched Finn and Rachel walk out of practice followed closely by Artie and Tina. In the end, the result of the diva-off didn't matter. He had accomplished his goal of reuniting the two lonely couples. He knew a lot rode on their relationships; including the chance for New Directions to win regionals. As he counted the votes, he couldn't help singing the song to himself. It was too depressing to use for regionals, but it didn't matter. The vote was tied.


End file.
